


你想不想来躲个猫猫？

by Christin2018



Category: akam - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 安室透 - Fandom, 赤井秀一 - Fandom, 赤安 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christin2018/pseuds/Christin2018
Relationships: 赤安
Kudos: 16





	你想不想来躲个猫猫？

你想不想来躲个猫猫？   
概要：赤安结婚并同居，因为工作原因二人不能经常在一起。差不多安顿下来之后，赤井和安室都迎来了久违的假期，赤井老师想用躲猫猫增加生活的情趣乐趣。然后就发生了以下事件。

关键词：重度ooc.主线无关.两个幼稚鬼.有猫化安室出没.剧情沙雕.并不知道安室透眼睛的颜色所以就算是灰蓝色吧.人类的本质是真香.有车.超级凶猛的那种.超羞耻的失禁.小学生文笔.轻点拍砖

“呐，零君，我们来玩躲猫猫吧。”  
安室透难得的假日，从他咬下第一口饱含幸福与温暖的三明治开始，到他还没来得及咽下第一口三明治结束。安室透差点被这句话噎死，瞪大了漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛看着对面的家伙。这家伙还是和往常一样面无表情，一边自带黑眼圈的绿色眼睛直勾勾地盯着恋人，一边若无其事地吃着早餐，好像刚刚完全没有说过话一样，虽然是这样，但安室透对这个美国佬却了如指掌——赤井秀一越是没有表情，安室透就越是肯定这家伙又在打着什么坏主意了！  
为了保住自己的如黄金般珍贵的假日，安室透对着冰山脸翻了个白眼：“不玩！”  
“啧……真是果断又干脆啊。”差点被安室透的拒绝噎死的赤井秀一在心里默叹。不行！一定要想个办法和零君一起玩躲猫猫！！  
安室透觉得有些奇怪。首先，不等他做出反应，赤井秀一已经迅速地收拾好了餐桌。其次，这家伙竟然主动抹干净了家里的地板，还出门倒了垃圾。再者，一向对电视不感兴趣的赤井秀一竟然主动邀请自己一起看电视，甚至还准备好了小零食。安室透仔细打量着这位“老奸巨猾”的FBI探员，两鬓的飞飞毛也警惕地翘了起来，总之，有一种不太好的预感。  
安室透漫不经心地换着频道，看到体育频道正在直播，便停了下来。画面中两位参赛选手在一堆障碍物中来回穿梭，不断地追捕、躲避，有点像小时候玩的躲猫猫。“欸？现在还有这种体育项目吗？看起来好有意思。”  
果然是心动了吧！！安室透目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，与此同时，赤井秀一也目不转睛地盯着这位金发公安姬。因为各自工作的原因，虽然同居，却不能经常见面，不是安室透临时加班，就是赤井秀一被安排到其他地方去办案。总之就是被各种各样的突发事件打乱，和零君在一起本该幸福而充实的生活被碎片化，这让赤井感到十分困扰，是该增加一些乐趣了。赤井起身从后方搂住了安室，下巴抵在他柔软的金发上。突如其来的拥抱让安室透有些不知所措，他掰下一瓣橘子塞进赤井秀一嘴里。  
“？”  
“零君不觉得有些无聊吗？”  
“还好吧，你是过不惯太平日子吗？”  
“……”  
赤井秀一啪的一声关掉了电视。“来玩躲猫猫，就像刚才电视上那样。”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
蓝眼睛和绿眼睛对视了几秒。意识到气氛有些尴尬的赤井补充道：“每局两分钟，抓到了就算赢，抓不到算输，三局两胜。”  
安室透将“躲猫猫”游戏和面前的冰山脸联系在一起，忍不住笑出了声。虽然有些幼稚，但好像也值得一试。  
“好吧。”

【第一场】  
石头剪刀布！  
“输的人做鬼！”话音未落，安室透抓起抱枕糊在赤井秀一脸上，翻过沙发，躲到餐桌后面，像一只气势汹汹的小猫咪，时刻关注着赤井的动作。赤井秀一冲了过来，金发小猫咪放倒两把椅子，从桌子底下敏捷地滑了过去，顺势抓住桌布，往空中一扬，挡住了赤井的视线，掉头冲进了房间，反手关上了房门。  
“关门犯规。”门外传来赤井的声音。  
赤井听房间内没有动静，便打开了房门，一眼望去并没有人，心想：多半是躲到床底下或者衣柜里了吧。赤井俯身检查床底，不料，衣柜的门砰的一下打开，毛衣T恤一股脑地飞了出来，当然，一起飞出来的还有金发公安姬降谷零。公安姬趁机冲出这间没有其他出路的房间，再次关上了房门，把赤井和一堆乱七八糟的衣服一起关在房间里。  
整个房子并不是很大。为了将逃生的可能性扩到最大，安室冲进了隔壁的房间，这间屋子通到阳台，他可以经过阳台，再从窗户翻进隔壁的书房，绕到客厅，然后再想办法甩掉这家伙。暂时领先的安室是这么想的。安室搬来床头柜堵住通道，冲到阳台，看到一旁的衣帽架还有利用价值，便顺手拉倒了衣帽架。  
哐当！  
不对，这不是衣帽架倒地该有的声音，应该是碰倒了别的东西。安室透忍不住回头看了一眼，一把黑色的来复枪正安详地躺在地上。追到门口的赤井默默地退了出去。  
“真是的，这种东西不应该放在包里吗！放在这里也太危险了吧！”安室捡起地上的枪，立马发现不对，但此刻说什么都太晚了。赤井已经从隔壁的书房翻过来，拍了拍安室的肩膀。  
“抓到零君了。”  
安室透缓缓起身，看着手里1:1的来复枪模型。狠狠地砸在了赤井秀一的怀里，像一个炸毛的小猫咪一样冲着他大喊：“骗子！”

【第二场】  
赤井秀一别无选择，现在追在他身后的是降谷•此仇不报非降谷•火力全开•炸毛•暴怒•超凶•零。赤井跳过了脚下的小凳子，还要时刻提防着随时会从空中各个角度飞来的抱枕和努努们。从卧室进入阳台，赤井眼疾手快拉上了窗帘，一边逃命一边担心暴怒的降谷零会不会把整个窗帘给卸下来。尽管这种担心是多余的。在经历了四次“书房—客厅—卧室—阳台—书房”的循环之后，降谷零把赤井秀一逼进书房，装出一副要追过去的样子，然后悄悄地从阳台回到房间门口，等赤井穿过书房里的重重障碍，经过客厅准备冲进房间的时候，猛地从门后跳出来。二人撞了个满怀，降谷擦了擦脸上的汗珠，双手叉腰，得意地冲着赤井：“现在我们扯平了！”  
是获得胜利之后翘起尾巴的可爱小猫咪呢！

【第三场】  
石头剪刀布！  
“哈哈！FBI你又输了！”二十九岁的安室像个九岁的孩子一样嘲讽着赤井，“换个玩法吧。”  
赤井：“？”  
“你先去门外等着，两分钟之后进来，两分钟之内找到我就算你赢。怎么样？”  
赤井看了看乱七八糟的屋子，在这么折腾下去恐怕要收拾起来会……便同意了安室的提议。于是转身离去。  
两分钟后，赤井开门进来。首先排除客厅，客厅里没有任何遮挡物，公安姬不会傻到藏在这种地方。推开房间的门，散落一地的衣服还和刚才一样，俯身看了看床底，不在。打开衣柜，也不在。书房和阳台都没有。应该也不在主卧，如果要躲在主卧的床下或者衣柜里必然要挪动地上这堆东西，显然，这些都没有大幅被移动过。接下来是厨房，虽然柜子的储存空间足够藏下安室，但中间装有不可拆卸的隔板，想必也是无处躲藏的。  
赤井看了看手机的倒计时，还剩十五秒。  
那么，就只剩卫生间了。  
赤井打开卫生间的门，敷衍地翻了翻洗手池下方的柜子。假装因为找不到安室而感到非常困扰的样子，“忧愁”地叹了一口气。  
还有五秒。  
安室透要赢了——吗？  
哗——！赤井拉开了浴缸上的帘子，终止了手机上的倒计时。  
“找到了。还有两秒。”赤井把手机举到安室面前。安室从浴缸里坐起来，俨然是一只打架输了的小猫咪，两鬓的飞飞毛也耷拉着，心不甘情不愿地说道：“好吧，你赢了。”

赤井把零搂在怀里，附在他耳边：“接下来听我的。”磁性的低音震动了他的耳膜，安室的脸莫名其妙地红了个透。赤井拿鼻尖蹭了蹭安室发烧的小脸，低头含住了那双欲说还休的唇。安室习惯性地揽住他的腰，调整了呼吸，品尝着黑麦威士忌的味道。赤井的手附上了安室柔软的翘臀，隔着裤子摩擦着。随之而来的是安室的一声轻哼。  
微妙的情愫在这狭小的卫生间里猛烈地爆发。  
安室推开了赤井，二人的唇间拉出一道银丝，断裂。  
“去卧室。”安室趴在他胸口小声地说道。  
走进卧室，刚才还乱七八糟的地面已经被简单地收拾过了。所以这家伙花了那么久才找到我！安室心想。黑发男人将安室扑倒在床，饿虎扑食般的吮吸着他诱人的双唇。闭紧了双眼，公安姬伸手去解身上人的衣物，却被抓了个正着。  
“再等一下，好吗？”那双绿色的眸子说道。  
赤井沿着他天鹅般秀美的脖颈向下亲吻，扯开那人的领口，在锁骨上留下了一枚红痕。脱去安室的上衣，低头含住了他胸前粉色的一点，柔软的舌头与微微发硬的乳头碰撞，在周围柔软的乳晕上打着圈，弄得他痒痒的，还时不时地用牙齿轻轻咬啮，间或配合着用力地吮吸。安室低头看着趴在他右胸的赤井，光是被舔了舔乳头，自己就已经完全被撩拨起来了。相比之下，左侧的乳头暴露在空气中，显得有些冷落了。安室一手抱着赤井，一手揉捏起左侧来，虽然如此，但依旧比不上赤井温热的口腔。  
“秀…秀一，左边……”安室忍不住开了口。  
赤井松开口，原本是粉色的的小红点已经变成了深红色，被啃咬得微微肿胀起来。赤井含住了左侧，用更大的力气吮吸着，好像真的能从里面吸出乳汁一样。上方传来感到疼痛的安室的呻吟，赤井减轻了力道，温柔地舔舐着爱人的胸口。安室感觉胸口的动作似乎停止了，有些好奇。  
“怎么了？”  
“在听零君的心跳。”  
“讨厌啦!”  
赤井看着胸口点缀着两点深红的安室，像极了小时候吃过的上面有两颗樱桃的巧克力蛋糕。“零君真是可爱呢。”听了这话，安室涨红了脸骂道：“色鬼！”随着一丝笑意从绿色的眼睛里闪过，赤井用手戳了戳安室下体支起的小帐篷：“零君今天小帐篷搭得很快哦。看来是很想要呢。”脱下裤子，隔着内裤，就可以清晰地看到小小零的轮廓了，顶端渗出的前液将内裤打湿了一片。赤井用手掌盖住隆起的小小零，隔着棉质的内裤反复弄擦着，刺激得它吐出更多的前液，慢慢地扩大内裤上的水渍。赤井的嘴角勾起一丝微笑：“小小零已经这么大了呢。”安室咬紧了下嘴唇，看着赤井脱下自己的内裤，从里面直直地跳出了小小零。被前液沾湿的性器接触到空气，感到一丝凉意，随即被赤井温暖的口腔包裹。赤井舔掉顶端的透明液体，用粗糙的舌苔摩擦着光滑的头部，一手上下撸动着柱身，一手揉搓着下方的囊袋。突然，赤井将手中的东西整根吞入，再缓缓吐出，小小零的顶端受到喉咙猛烈地挤压，安室透哪里顶得住这样的攻击，眯起了可爱的下垂眼，伴随着一声娇喘，将白色浊液释放了出来。安室扶着赤井的肩膀想要道歉，随着身上人喉结的滚动，方才射出的精液已被尽数吞下，金发男人羞红了脸说道：“那东西…不能吃的吧。”赤井擦了擦嘴，将溢出的部分涂抹在小小零上，回应道：“是零君的东西，没什么不可以的。”听完这话，安室的脸再次红了个透。  
安室看着赤井抚摸小小零，突然发现好像哪里不对——为什么这人还这么完整而我已经脱光了啊！想到就要做到，所幸这次没有受到阻拦，降谷先生顺利地将这家伙扒了个精光。由于常年的健身，赤井的身体线条完美的无可挑剔，若硬是要挑出点毛病来，就是……他两腿间的东西未免也太大了些！安室小心地靠近，用它柔软善辩的双唇吻了吻赤井的性器，伸手握住了巨物，上下撸动起来。与此同时，黑发男人也为金发公安做足了扩张。冰凉的润滑油与温热的穴道接触，在赤井因为常年握枪而略带薄茧的手指的安抚下，紧张的穴道终于也放松下来，为接下来的进入敞开了大门。  
“好了不吃了。”赤井从安室口中拔出，安抚着因为强行吞入自己的性器而咳嗽不止的安室，扶着他躺好，按下自己的“来复枪”抵在柔软的入口。安室抓着枕头，岔开了双腿紧张又期待地等待着。  
他与赤井的关系，说来奇妙，他讨厌他，却又深爱着他，他不愿见他，却又无时无刻不在思念着他，他们曾经是宿敌，却不知从何时起成了恋人。他们上次同床是什么时候，已经没有人记得，过于繁忙的工作将二人隔离，无数个思念的夜晚，安室都只能嗅着赤井衣服上的味道入睡，却又在梦里与他再次分离，醒来时，只见枕上斑驳泪痕。  
慢慢地安室感觉到赤井在自己身体里的存在，随着黑发男人的深入，金发男人的呼吸逐渐加重，终于还是忍不住，安室挣扎着抬起头向下望去，又被身上人的一个吻怼了回去。赤井第一次尽根没入的时候，降谷猛地夹紧，害他险些射了出来，他缓慢地抽插着，好让爱人慢慢地适应自己。松开他的嘴唇，他已无力再逞口舌之快，只见晶莹的眼泪从灰蓝色的眼眸中溢出，打湿了鬓发。  
“零君很棒哦，不哭了，宝贝乖啊。”房间里只剩安室的啜泣和赤井的安抚。  
“接下来真的要开始了。”  
待到安室呼吸稳定了，赤井与他十指相扣，弓起腰将性器拔出大半，再挺胯插入，反复几次，安室便忍不住呻吟起来。  
安室透一向耻于在爱人身下呻吟，已经被操了还要叫出声来，这样羞耻的事情他降谷零做不出。但实际上，每次与赤井交媾，其实大家都知道。  
降谷先生有规律的呻吟通过赤井的耳膜刺激着他的大脑，加快了抽插的速度，每一次抽出，在穴道口的部分软肉外翻出来，随着赤井的插入又被带进去。肌肤碰撞的声音在房间内回响，赤井圆润饱满的囊袋与安室一次又一次撞击，将他的屁股一点一点地拍红，已经射过一次的小小零再次抬起了头，酝酿着第二次射精。“来复枪”的顶端在敏感点上反复碾压，安室的穴道已经收缩过好几次了，他知道自己快要到了，拉着赤井的手放在小小零上，呼唤着秀一的名字。就在他即将释放的瞬间，被赤井堵住了出口。  
“我们一起。”  
随着白色浊液洒落在安室的小腹上，他明显地感受到体内多了一股热流。这混蛋果然又射在里面了啊！  
赤井搂着安室走向卫生间，关上卫生间的门，安室看到镜子里腹部沾满精液的自己，还有不少射在里面的沿着大腿根部流了出来，他有些害羞，扭头向浴缸走去，却被赤井一把拉回来。  
赤井站在安室身后，亲吻着他的面颊，压低了嗓音说道：“零君好好看着镜子。”说罢，按下“来复枪”从后面顶了进去，安室知道释放过一次的赤井没那么容易软下来，虽然他也还有些意犹未尽的感觉，但这也太…………突然的插入，使安室有些受惊，他扶住了身前的洗手台，调整姿势配合着爱人。赤井在他身后用力地抽送着。进出穴道的水声，安室的呻吟，肌肤的碰撞，在不大的卫生间里全部都听得一清二楚。  
啪啪！赤井的巴掌落在安室的屁股上。“秀一……我…”安室几乎要求饶了。赤井狠狠地顶弄了几下之后，再次射在了里面。前面的小小零颤抖着喷射出淡黄色的液体，发现自己失禁的安室羞红了脸，一时不知所措，下意识地夹紧了后穴。黑发男人从后面抱住爱人，轻轻咬着他的耳朵，安室转过身抱住赤井，把脸埋在他的肩头，骂了句“混蛋”，小声哭泣着呼唤赤井的名字。赤井吻了吻他满是泪痕小脸，轻轻拍着他的屁股，抱他去浴缸里清洗。

二十九岁的男人和三十一岁的男人挤着坐在浴缸里，互相为对方清洗着。  
赤井突然停下了手里的动作：“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
安室：“混蛋！”  
赤井：“不是那个。”  
安室：“FBI！”  
赤井拿起一旁的水枪，朝着安室的胸口滋了一枪，随即被安室糊了一脸洗澡水。


End file.
